Así de simple
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: Draco y Hermione son mejores amigos desde que iniciaron su carrera como medimagos y aunque su amistad es fuerte, un sentimiento todavía más grande creció a la par con el éxito. Uno del que no serán conscientes hasta que una tercera persona entre en escena. [Regalo para LidiaaIsabel en el Amigo Invisible 2019]


**DISCLAIMER:** Rowling es la dueña de los personajes de Harry Potter y de todo lo que puedan reconocer aquí.

**Aviso:** Este fic hace parte del «**Amigo Invisible 2019**» y es mi regalo para** LidiaaIsabel **cuya petición fue: «Draco y Hermione son mejores amigos desde que trabajan juntos en (cualquier profesión, lo dejo al autor) él comienza a salir con (inserte chica) y Hermione no puede confesarle que está enamorada de él. Y él como piensa que son mejores amigos sale con otra, pero la ama a ella. Algún momento incómodo en donde terminen confesando que se aman».

**Lidia:** Creo que esta era tu petición predilecta y aunque tuve la intención de desarrollar el Blinny (para salir de mi zona de confort), por razones de tiempo me decanté por el Dramione, dándote gusto de paso. Espero sinceramente que te agrade tu regalo.

* * *

**Así de simple**

Capítulo único

.

.

.

El humeante café en la taza huele bastante bien y Hermione increíblemente tiene tiempo para disfrutar de su aroma y su sabor, puesto que ese día el servicio de urgencias de San Mungo está extrañamente despejado en comparación con el turno anterior. Recién empieza la noche y ella, enfundada en su túnica blanca de medimaga, piensa en lo que tiene que hacer durante las siguientes horas, en el libro que dejó a medias la última vez que tuvo tiempo libre para disfrutar de la lectura y en la forma como evitará que Draco Malfoy se dé cuenta de está enamorada de él. De su actual mejor amigo.

Desde su ingreso a la escuela de medicina mágica y luego a San Mungo tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerse de verdad y sanar viejas heridas que la inmadurez de la edad y la educación recibida por cada uno, plantó en ellos y se dieron cuenta de que tenían más cosas en común de lo que pensaban. Ambos aprendieron a reírse de los prejuicios con que se trataron tiempo atrás e incluso él alabó el potente gancho derecho con el que ella le propinó aquel puñetazo en tercer año.

Fueron las largas jornadas de estudio y los turnos compartidos los hicieron que entre ellos floreciera una amistad sólida que para ella empezó a convertirse en algo más al descubrir en él, no solo a un excelente profesional, sino también a un hombre divertido y agradable que pudo sobreponerse a las decisiones erróneas que le obligó a tomar la guerra.

Pero las cosas se han vuelto cada vez más complicadas para ella y sonreírle sin fijarse en lo perfecto de sus facciones o en lo profundo de su mirada es algo que le cuesta horrores a Hermione ahora que él se ha transformado en alguien importante en su vida. A veces piensa que hubiera sido más fácil seguir odiándose por tonterías como el estatus de la sangre y continuar cultivando la enemistad que sus amigos han tenido que superar a fuerza, pues en ocasiones no sabe cómo lidiar con la sensación que la embarga cada vez que lo ve o cuando él le regala un masaje en los hombros luego de un turno de mierda.

Es una situación verdaderamente estresante.

—¿Está bueno ese café? —Draco, que acaba de aparecer, le habla al oído tomándola por sorpresa y haciendo que se queme los labios con el líquido en la taza.

Su aroma a gel de baño y colonia masculina inunda las fosas nasales de Hermione, haciendo que se debata entre el dilema de cuál aroma es su favorito. El café definitivamente lleva todas las de perder.

—Idiota —refunfuña ella, sintiendo que los labios le hormiguean todavía antes de volver sus ojos a Draco y notar que su cabello rubio, un poco desarreglado, le sienta de maravilla la noche de hoy—. ¿Se te pegaron las cobijas? El turno empezó hace quince minutos —le reprocha, decidida a no continuar mirándolo porque es evidente que va a terminar sonrojándose como boba.

Draco sonríe y Hermione siente que el gesto le afloja las piernas. —Llevo media hora por aquí, pero decidí darme un paseo por el tercer piso para vigilar a Lloyd y a Perks.

—¿Ahora te pagan por cuidar residentes de primer año?

Draco toma asiento en la silla del frente. —No, pero me contaron que Sally Ann Perks está interesada en mí y quería comprobar que esos dos no tienen nada.

Las palabras de Draco entran en el pecho de Hermione con una facilidad que resulta dolorosa. —Ah —se limita a contestar, antes de centrarse nuevamente en su café tratando de disimular el malestar que le ha causado la declaración de su amigo.

—Es linda. Tal vez piense en invitarla a salir alguna vez. ¿Qué opinas?

Hermione se obliga a sonreír a pesar de que la mueca que se instala en su rostro luce evidentemente fingida. —¿De verdad quieres que opine sobre tu vida amorosa?

—Supongo que no, pero eres mi mejor amiga y de alguna retorcida manera necesito tu aprobación.

—No la necesitas, pero Sally Ann Perks no está mal —contesta Hermione, antes de levantarse de la silla—. Y ahora si te parece, Romeo, es hora de empezar con el trajín de la noche.

* * *

Los días continúan pasando y Hermione nota que el que coqueteo entre Draco y la residente de primer año se intensifica, haciendo que se sienta cada vez más incómoda y molesta, aunque en el fondo es consciente de que no tiene por qué. Draco percibe el cambio de actitud de Hermione y se devana los sesos tratando de comprender los motivos, pues es la primera vez que hablar de una chica hace que ella se enfade con él (porque es evidente que está enfadada) y por un instante concibe la idea de que pueda estar celosa.

¿Por qué no solo lo dice y ya? Draco sabe la respuesta: Hermione Granger es obstinada y jamás aceptará algo que puede derrumbar sus defensas. En realidad, Sally Ann Perks es una chica agradable con la que Draco logra mantener una buena conversación durante varios minutos. Todo un récord para él. Es atractiva, divertida e inteligente, pero tiene un gran defecto: no es Hermione. Sabe que está mal, pero es inevitable negar por más tiempo que está enamorado de ella. De su actual mejor amiga.

Una situación de mierda.

—Acabo de invitar a Sally Ann Perks a cenar —lanza Draco, de repente, mientras ambos llenan las historias clínicas de sus respectivos pacientes.

—¿Ah sí? Pues espero sinceramente que te diviertas —contesta ella sin levantar la vista de sus papeles. Una punzada cruza por su estómago ante la mención de la futura cita.

—¿No piensas preguntarme a dónde voy a llevarla?

—Igual vas a contarme así que, adelante. —El fastidio empieza a ser evidente en la voz de Hermione. ¿Acaso Draco Malfoy no entiende que a ella NO LE IMPORTA SU ESTÚPIDA CITA? Bueno, sí le importa, pero entre menos sepa sobre la susodicha será mejor para su paz mental.

—Noté que hay un nuevo restaurante en el callejón Diagon y quisiera conocerlo.

—Se llama «Per Se» y es bueno. Hace unos días fui con Ginny —contesta, fingiéndose tranquila.

—Entonces lo apruebas.

—Supongo que estará bien —responde Hermione terminando de llenar los documentos antes de irse a casa.

* * *

—¿Qué quieres que haga qué? —pregunta Hermione, atragantándose con su té—. Estás loca, Ginevra Weasley.

—Piénsalo bien. Si arruinas la cena, Perks perderá el interés en tu galán.

—Draco no es mi galán, es un amigo y no haré tal cosa. Sabes que ese no es mi estilo.

Ginny pone los ojos en blanco. —Por esa actitud es que estás como estás. Al menos deberíamos ir al restaurante a ver cómo se desarrolla todo. Nadie me saca de la cabeza que Malfoy está enamorado de ti y tú eres la única tonta que no se ha dado cuenta.

—Eso no es cierto y no pienso aparecerme por allí —responde Hermione, a pesar de sentir una pequeña duda crecer en su cabeza—. No soy tan infantil.

—Pues ya lo veremos —la reta Ginny.

Dos horas más tarde, ambas chicas están de pie a la entrada del restaurante. El lugar es modesto, pero confortable: un sitio relativamente amplio, tenuemente iluminado, con mesas apiladas a lado y lado de una fuente mágica que refulge en colores azul y verde que danzan al compás de suave música de algo parecido a un violín que se mezcla con un delicioso aroma a primavera.

Hermione nota que el lugar está casi lleno y ora porque no encuentren una mesa libre para instalarse, pero Ginny tiene otros planes y al contar con la fortuna de que el hombre en la entrada es fanático de las Arpías de Holyhead, logra conseguir algo mucho mejor que una mesa.

—Por aquí, señorita Weasley —dice, indicando a ambas chicas que lo sigan al interior del restaurante. Hermione observa que no se dirigen al área donde están los comensales, sino que llegan hasta el bar en donde el hombre levita una botella de champagne que le entrega a Ginny, la cual indica que ha sido pedida por Draco, y, guiñándole un ojo, le enseña el sitio donde él y su acompañante esperan por la bebida.

Ginny sonríe de esa manera que le sugiere a Hermione que está a punto de salirse con la suya y antes de que diga algo, su amiga comprende que lo que viene no va a gustarle. La pelirroja ha tenido que prometerle al hombre dos entradas V.I.P. para el próximo juego de las Arpías, además de una foto autografiada por la capitana del equipo, pero lo que obtiene a cambio lo vale con creces.

—Aquí tienes. —Ginny coloca la botella en manos de Hermione para luego esconder sus rizos en una boina que antes cubría su flamante cabellera roja y conjurar unas gafas que disimulen las facciones de su rostro—. Con esto no van a reconocerte.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunta Hermione, aunque ya ha podido vislumbrar en parte el plan de Ginny—. ¡Claro que no! No pienso hacer el ridículo de esta manera. ¡Me van a reconocer!

La pelirroja organiza los rizos sueltos de Hermione y ajusta sus gafas antes de empujarla al ruedo. —Pues me temo que es muy tarde para arrepentirse.

Los comensales del restaurante charlan amenamente y la ignoran por completo, pero Hermione siente que miles de ojos están sobre ella mientras camina como un pingüino entre las mesas del restaurante, pues las piernas le pesan toneladas. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo ahí de todas maneras? Esta ha sido una mala idea desde el principio. Draco va a notar que quiere boicotear su cita y va a enfadarse mucho. Además, ella nunca en la vida ha abierto una botella de champagne antes.

¡Ni siquiera le gusta la maldita bebida!

Al llegar a la mesa se asegura de no hablar, de no levantar demasiado el rostro y de ser notada lo menos posible. Ginny le ha recogido el cabello en la boina y las gafas son bastantes grandes como para cubrir parte de su rostro, pero teme que Draco pueda reconocer su perfume o cualquiera de sus ademanes. ¡Es evidente que lo hará!

—La idea de realizar una autopsia sin magia de verdad me asusta un poco. —Escucha decir a Sally Ann y Hermione piensa que, a pesar de que todos son medimagos, este es un tema poco apropiado para una cena—. No entiendo cómo es que los muggles lo conciben.

—Cada uno tiene su propia forma de realizar las prácticas de la salud —responde Draco, mientras Hermione saca su varita para descorchar la botella tratando de descubrir cómo debe hacerlo para no causar un desastre—. Por lo que Hermione me ha contado, la medicina muggle es bastante avanzada también.

—Dudo que más que la nuestra, pero es cierto que ella, al venir de padres muggles, puede considerarlo de esa manera —responde la chica, al tiempo que sonríe sugerentemente. ¿Qué se está creyendo? ¿Cómo es que se atreve siquiera a mencionar algo acerca de ella? Hermione no puede dejar de mirar con fastidio el gesto de coquetería y lo despectiva que acaba de ser la residente y su descuido desata el caos.

El movimiento de su varita es tan brusco que el corcho de la botella sale disparado hasta impactarse justo en la frente de Sally Ann. La bebida espumosa derramándose sobre la mesa.

—¡Auch! —se queja la residente, mientras Draco se levanta de su silla con la idea de examinar el golpe.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta, viendo cómo ella toca la protuberancia roja que ha empezado a formarse en su frente, y aunque Hermione ve en la confusión su oportunidad para encontrar a Ginny y huir, esta se ve truncada cuando los ojos de Draco se posan en su rostro para ver quién es la persona que ha atacado a su acompañante, reconociéndola, al tiempo que frunce el ceño, confundido.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —indaga, al tiempo que Hermione se pone roja como tomate. Ambos se olvidan por completo de Sally Ann que sigue quejándose y a pesar de que eso debería hacerla sentir bien, la atención sobre su avergonzada persona la agobia y no puede hacer otra cosa que mirar la botella de champagne medio vacía en su mano.

—Yo… —intenta responder, pero sabe que no hay una explicación coherente a su comportamiento. Draco debe estar enfadado y ella también lo está consigo misma por haberle hecho caso a Ginny. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—Iré al tocador a revisar el golpe —sugiere Sally Ann, antes de levantarse de la mesa en vista de que ambos la ignoran.

—¿Estabas siguiéndome? —pregunta Draco y Hermione sigue sin mirarlo—. ¿Hermione?

—Fue algo estúpido, lo sé y lo siento.

Draco se acerca a ella y tomándole el rostro la obliga a verlo, ante la mirada curiosa de los comensales del restaurante que luego del incidente parecen interesados. —¿Por qué estás aquí, Hermione? Quiero la verdad.

Hermione se concentra en el gris de los ojos de Draco, dándose cuenta de que es imposible que siga conteniéndose por más tiempo. Necesita revelar aquello que se le clavó en el pecho desde hace mucho y que está amenazando con ahogarla. —Quería verte.

—¿Y no pudiste esperar hasta mañana? —pregunta, aunque más que resolver el interrogante, necesita entender las razones de Hermione mientras se divierte, aunque su semblante luzca serio por fuera.

—¿Te gusta Sally Ann? —devuelve Hermione y Draco nota algo de angustia en su voz—. Porque si te gusta yo voy a hacerme a un lado.

—¿Hacerte a un lado? Tú eres mi mejor amiga y jamás…

—Te amo —lo interrumpe ella antes de empezar a balbucear explicaciones que son acalladas por los labios de Draco.

El beso dura algunos minutos en los que la multitud, que ha presenciado el intercambio, vitorea, mientras Sally Ann Perks que, también lo ha visto todo, se marcha sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo sobre su frente.

—También te amo —responde Draco cuando se separan y ella sonríe, aliviada.

—¿Qué haremos ahora?

—Deberíamos irnos a la cama. —Una sonrisa sugerente se instala en los labios de Draco.

Hermione lo mira, suspicaz. —¿Ni siquiera me has invitado a salir y ya quieres acostarte conmigo? Si vamos a hacer esto, iremos despacio como una pareja normal.

—Tú y yo somos cualquier cosa menos una pareja normal. Así de simple.

Hermione cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. —Pues no me iré a la cama contigo porque sí, Malfoy. Ya deberías saberlo.

Draco sonríe.

—No te ilusiones, Granger. Mañana rotaremos por medimagia interna y sabes que será un infierno, así que lo mejor será dormir suficiente —responde, colocando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Hermione.

—Mierda, lo había olvidado.

Draco deja el dinero de la cena sobre la mesa antes de instar a Hermione a marcharse con él. —Y a propósito, no voy a dejarte propina. Eres una pésima mesera.

Hermione le golpea las costillas. —Estudié para ser medimaga no para descorchar botellas de champagne.

—Pues es una suerte que no te hubieras ubicado del otro lado de la mesa o ahora mismo yo sería un unicornio.

—Pobre Sally Ann.

Draco sonríe burlonamente. —Acéptalo, Granger, lo hiciste a propósito porque estabas celosa de la residente de primer año.

Hermione ríe exageradamente. —Jamás voy a darte ese gusto, Draco Malfoy —responde, mientras ambos caminan lejos del restaurante.


End file.
